un corazon dos personas - Alexy x Sucrette x Armin
by rivallie742
Summary: una historia de amor de una simple chica de sweet amoris que esta enamorada de un par de gemelos y tendra que decidir con cual de los 2 quedarse al final...una rara historia de amor si quieres conocerla mas puedes leerla aqui
1. conociendo a los nuevos

Narra sucrette

hola me llamo sucrette estudio en sweet amoris donde tengo variedad de amigos y maestros en quien confiar tiene unos cuantos a os que me cambie aqui y la verdad es que me encanta estarlo...bueno hoy llegue ala escuela y entre a clases cuando rosayra me jalo del brazo asi donde estaba ella...

rosaya:te has enterado?

sucrette:ammmm...creo que no

rosayra:llegaron dos nuevos y son super hermosos

sucrette:chicos no?

rosayra:pero claro cabeza hueca jejeje

sucrette:si se nota en tu emocion por conocerlos

rosayra:dicen que son gemelos asi que sera uno para ti y uno para mi (reir)

sucrette:hey!

rosayra:ya lo siento descuida pero era inebitable hacer la gracia

mientras rosayra seguia hablando de lo geniales que podrian ser los chicos nuevos el profesor llego y ordeno que guardaramos silencio y tomasemos nuestros

asientos para empezar la clase.

profesor:bueno clase hoy tenemos a dos alumnos nuevos por favor pasen muchachos

entraron dos chicos y al parecer rosayra tenia razon ambos eran gemelos uno de cabello azul y el otro negro al verlos entrar rosayra que se sentaba alado mio me agarro el brazo casi enterrandome las u as de la maldita emocion...bueno creo la verdad es que los dos se ven buena gente

profesor:pueden presentarte si son tan amables

?:(con una consola)amm...si me llamo armin (sin despegar la vista de la consola)

profesor:sera tan amable de guardar eso?

armin:pero...

profesor:hagalo

armin:(guardarla)

?:me llamo alexy (sonreir)

profesor:tomen asiento

los dos se sentaron y el profesor empezo a dar sus clases...al pasar de un tiempo terminaron las clases y salieron todos huyendo por la puerta mientras yo me quede sentada esperando a que los demas salieran volando mientras yo solo camine hasta la salida...despues en la salida de la escuela me encontre a rosayra y nos fuimos las dos al parque...

rosayra:es un hermoso dia no crees?

sucrette:si claro

rosayra:(saltando de la emocion)mira mira mira ahi esta uno de los chicos nuevos (apuntando a alexy que estava sentado como el acostumbra apoyado en un arbolito)

sucrette:es verdad si quieres vamos hablar con el...

cuando mire rosa ya estaba hablando con el chico y me dejo abandonada ahi hablando sola asi que para no sentirme tan forever alone me dispuse a ir donde ellos

alexy:jeje hola como te llamas?

sucrette:mi nombre es sucrette pero me llaman su

alexy:un gusto me llamo alexy bueno creo que lo dije en la ma ana

rosayra:yo me llamo rosyara me puedes decir rosa

alexy:es un placer conocer a alguien con un buen sentido de la moda

rosayra:hay gracias igual me encanta tu atuendo tan colorido y alegre es genial

alexy:eso digo yo pero armin siempre dice que es ridiculo y bla bla bla

rosyara:(abrazarlo)encontre a mi gemelo!

solo escuchaba una y otra y otra vez sus platicas sobre la ropa y mas ropa y mas ropa tanto que se hizo un poco tarde y rosa y yo nos fuimos a casa dejando a alexy en el parque..

alexy:adios chicas

rosayra:adios

sucrette:adios (irse con rosayra)

alexy:(suspirar)al fin creo que hize amigas...espero...espero mantenerlas cuando sepan lo de mi

continuara.. 


	2. hoy estoy mas torpe que de costumbre

narra sucrette

estaba dormida cuando llego mi tia a mi cuarto corriendo y me empezo a sacudir para que despertara...

sucrette:que pasa tia?

tia aghata:su acaso has visto el reloj?!

sucrette:(mirar el reloj y era tard)cielos se me hizo tarde! (salir corriendo)

estuve corriendo hasta llegar al instituto ya que habia perdido el autobus en cual rosa y yo ibamos en la ma ana ala escuela asi que corri lo mas rapido que pude evitando las propuestas de que me llevara en el auto mi tia sali simplemente disparada de la puerta mientras comi un samwich en el camino cuando estaba en la entrada del instituto mientras seguia corriendo se me paso por la mente que justo en la mesa se me quedo mi libreta asi que corria aun cuando de rapente pare pero no por que quisiera si no por que no me fije y tropese encima de un chico el cual estaba encima de el y por mi peso creo que estaba sufriendo

armin: x.x mi consola donde esta?

sucrette:(me quite de encima suyo y me sente en el suelo)alexy?

armin:(pararse y extenderle la mano) casi pero no...soy armin

sucrette:(agarrarle la mano) soy sucrette

armin:(ayudarla a pararse)estas bien te lasimaste?

sucrette:no gracias

armin:bueno es tarde me tenog que ir a clases (salir corriendo parar en la puerta y regresar por su consola)casi te olvido (irse a clases)

sucrette:(ir a clases)

-en clases-

entre al salon de clases y me disponia a sentarme alado de violeta pero cuando mire losasientos estaban vacios y al buscar a violeta con la mirada la encontre sentada junto alexy charlando un poco al parecer creo que le gusta ya que no se acerca a otros chicos a menos que pida la tarea...no me dio importacia asi que me sente y armin se sento alado mio mientras jugaba su consola ya que no habia mas lugares

profesor:Bueno chicos antes de empezar alguien sabe donde esta rosayra?

sucrette:uh?

empeze a buscar con la mirada y no me fije que rosa no estaba eso era raro cuando falta dice que enfermo aunque a vecez no es real pero era tan raro que no haya metido escusa tendre que hablar con nathaniel para que no le ponga falta injustificada o si sabe la razon la cual falto si es que la sabe y si no solo convensere que no le ponga falta

profesor:nadie? entonces despues de clases le dire al delegado principal

sucrette:(recostarse en el pupitre)puta vida

armin:te sientes bien sucrette?

sucrette:(mover la cabeza diciendo no) tendre que hablar con nathaniel por lo de rosa

armin:(sonreir) si quieres en la tarde podemos ir ala plaza hay un local donde rentan videojuegos quiza podramos ir y despues puedes ir a mi casa a jugar un rato claro si quieres

sucrette:si!

sin pensarlo dos vecez es mas creo que ni siquiera una vez...bueno ademas de todo no esta nada mal asi podre recompensar a armin por haberle caido encima y hacerlo sufrir en la ma ana pobre sujeto pero bueno solo tenia que terminar de hablar con nath un rato y iria ala tienda y despues a su casa

armin:perfecto (sonreir)

-despues de clases-

fui disparada ala oficina de nathaniel para hablar con el y arreglar lo de rosa le habia pedido de favor a violeta que distrajiera al profesor farres para que no informara a nathaniel y se le olvidara asi que fui ala oficina de nathaniel para hablar con el pero me tropeze con el pie de alguien y cai abriendo la puerta de la oficina de nathaniel callendole encima hoy estoy muy torpelo acepto

nathaniel:su? (sonrojado)

sucrette:hola

parecia que a el no le molestaba que estuviera encima de el solo estaba un poco rojo quiza por que estabamuy cerca uno del otro era raro pero igual el era mi amigo y muy buen amigo asi que solo me quede ahi unos segundos cuando intente pararse resbale con las manos y cai completamente encima de nathaniel asi que el me abrazo

nathaniel:estas bien?

sucrette:si si estoy bien

estaba abrazandome un poco preocupado cuando en eso oimos la puerta abrirse lo cual yo y nathaniel volteamos aun abrazados y yo encima de el..era profesot farres el que entro y nunca vi un solo rastro de violeta al menos intentando decirle que no entrara o tras de el con la cara de perdona que ponia en esas situaciones...al vernos el profesor farrestan cerca y a nathaniel sonrojado puso cara de asombro

profesor:pero que estan haciendo?! 


	3. tu sonrisa que enamora

narra sucrette

sucrette:abrazo?

nathaniel:(sonrojado)

profesor:ah...yo..venia a algo...pero se me va olvidado...adios (Irse)

sucrette:(pararse)estas bien?

nathaniel:/ no mucho

sucrette:(reir leve y ayudarlo a pararce)oye podemos arreglar lo de rosa es que falto a clases no se por que es muy raro

nathaniel:claro descuida cuando venga hablo con ella y asunto resuelto

sucrette:gracias (irse)

cuando sali vi a violeta charlando con alexy de nuevo me dio tanta rabia por que no me ayudo y todo por un chico que puede ver todos los dias y esto solo paso una vez en la vida o en el dia o yolo pero bueno iba diriguiendome asia violeta con rabia cuando siento que alguien puso la mano en mi hombro voltie y era armin con una sonrisa tan tierna que se me volvido por completo violeta

armin:nos vamos?

sucrette:claro vamos

fui con armin a rentar los juegos pero la verdad es que todo el tiempo estuve pensando que el era tan amable quiza un poco adicto a la consola pero era tan lindo...creo que me gusta un poco y eso explica por que solo verlo sonreir me enamoraba...bueno despues de que fuimos por los videojuegos dirigimos ala casa de armin y el abrio la puerta yo solo abraze su brazo por que tenia pena de entrar jamas habia entrado a casa de un chico

armin:estas bien?

sucrette:un poco nerviosa

armin:tranquila no te voy a secuetrar solo vamos a jugar videojuegos

sucrette:(sonreir)esta bien

ambos nos sonreimos mutuamente uno mirando al otro unos segundos despues paramos de sonreir y dijo

armin:ven sigueme por aqui esta mi habitacion

sucrette:si vamos (ir con el)

estuvimos un muy buen rato jugando y no nos percatamos de que era de noche hasta que armin tiro el control ala cama y empezo hacer berrinche por que le gane

sucrette:(reir)te vez muy gracioso

armin:como es que una jodida chica me gano!?

sucrette:(reir y ver la ventana)mierda ya es noche

armin:(mirar el reloj)y muy noche son las 10 p.m.

sucrette:dios mi tia debe estar preocupada o pensando que me quede con rosayra

armin:Y por que no te quedas? ya es muy tarde (acercarse a ella)

sucrette:pues seria...seria buena idea...solo llamo a mi tia y digo que estoy con rosa y luego le digo a rosa que finga y bla bla bla

armin:jeje esta bien de todos modos mis padres no estan y no creo que se enteren

sucrette:si...

armin:oye tienes una mancha en la mejilla

sucrette:uh? donde? quitamela

armin:(limpiarle la cara y acercar su cara ala de ella)casi no se ve...pero tus ojos...  
son hermosos de cerca

sucrette:(sonrojada)asi? (acercarse mas)

armin:si (sonrojado)

armin y yo estabamos muy cerca uno del otro sus labios casi rosaban los mios el me tomo de la cintura apegandome a el...me acariciaba el cuello con su fria nariz mientras yo solo me ponia roja y justo con subio su mirada mientras acariciaba sus labios con los mios ya estaba apunto de besarme cuando... 


	4. ¿en que lió me metí?

narra sucrette

armin y yo estabamos muy cerca uno del otro sus labios casi rosaban los mios el me tomo de la cintura apegandome a el...me acariciaba el cuello con su fria nariz mientras yo solo me ponia roja y justo con subio su mirada mientras acariciaba sus labios con los mios ya estaba apunto de besarme cuando se abrio la puerta

alexy:uh? interrumpo?

armin:si puto interrumpes

alexy:(reir)

armin estaba muy molesto por que su hermano ingreso en la habitacion pero bueno yo solo me quede sentada en la cama viendo como le gritaba alexy y el solo se reia...

alexy:lo siento es que no sabia que habias traido a una amiga a "jugar" (reir)

armin:maldito cerdo cabron!

alexy:(reir)ya hermanito relajate un poco no le dire nada a mama y papa sobre esto

armin: esta bien pero ya largate de mi cuarto

alexy:nuestro cuarto se te olvido?

armin:ahg pues de echo si si se me olvido

sucrette:descuida armin si es molestia mi presencia me ire a casa de rosa no importa

alexy:ah hola su no habia visto bien que era tu

sucrette:hola alex

armin:se conocen?

alexy:armin vamos en la misma clase =.=

armin:ya se or genio

alexy:(reir)bueno su relajate entramos los tres en la cama

sucrette:esta bien

me acoste en la cama al igual que los chicos yo estaba en medio de los dos solo por la paz mundial de este mundo y evitar que no se peliaran mas de lo que se habian peliado...  
estabamos los 3 acostados y no me fije que ellos se habian dormido en menos de 20 minutos y yo estaba dispuesta hacer lo mismo pero recorde que tenia que hablar con mi tia asi que le llame por telefono pero cuando estaba marcando yo estaba acostada y alexy dormido se me acerco abrazandome por atras y poniendo su barbilla en mi hombro fue muy chistoso al pensar que asi lo hacia con armin cuando dormian los dos mientras pensaba eso mi tia contesto el telefono

tia aghata:bueno

sucrette:hola tia

tia aghata:sucrete dios mio donde estas ni a me tienes preocupada

sucrette:es que me quede estudiando con rosayra despues de la escuela tia y queria decirte que me quedere en su casa a dormir esta bien?

tia aghata: ay sucrette sabes que rosa me cai bien pero casi siempre vas a su casa por que tus amigos no vienen a ala casa?

seguia hablando con mi tia respondiendole todas las pregunta que asi y convensiendola de muchos terminos de por que me quede en la casa de rosa aunque fuera mentira pero cuando casi me iba a despedir alexy empezo a moverse leve y tambien a decir cosas dormido

alexy:armin...

cuando lo escuche hablar pense que se habia despertado pero no era asi seguia dormido seguro estaban peliando hasta en los sue os

tia aghata:sucrette? quien dijo eso y quien es armin?  



	5. ¿donde estarán esos dos?

me congole al oir eso asi que tuve que improvisar con algo estaba muy nerviosa al parecer mi tia tenia un super oido

sucrette:ammm...es rosayra que habla dormida

tia aghata:y desde cuando a rosayra le cambio la voz?

sucrette:emm...no se debe ser el celular adios

tia aghata:su estas con alguien mas?

colge y guarde el celular en la mesa que estaba cerca o eso queria ya que alexy casi no dejaba que me moviera asi que me rendi y guarde el celular en mi pantalon despues intente despertar a alexy dandole breves empujones

sucrette:(moverlo)alexy...alexy despierta

alexy:(adormilado despertar)que paso que paso

sucrette:asi como estas conmigo duermes con armin?

alexy:uh? (fijarse que la esta abrazando,separarse y voltearse todo sonrojado)no claro que no...bueno no lo se el se levanta antes que yo

sucrette:(reir)tranquilo no pasa nada (acomodarse para dormir)descansa

alexy:descansa...(dormirse)

en la ma ana me levante y note que armin ya no estaba y alexy otra vez estaba acurrucado abrazandome por detras mientras ponia su barbilla en mi hombro era tierno pero pesaba mucho mas de lo que aparentaba vi mi celular con un mensaje de rosayra que decia donde estas ya van a iniciar las clases al ver el mensaje tirealexy de la cama y empeze a guardar las cosas en mi mochila para ir al instituto

alexy:que pasa?

sucrette:(tomarlo del brazo y salir disparada ala escuela)

-mientras tanto en la escuela una 1 hora despues-

narrar armin

estaba en el salon de clases donde aun no llegaba el profesor aun no llegaba y solo estaba apoyada en la pared con rosa alado mio mientras ella se mordia las u as yo miraba el reloj por que no daban se ales de vida ni alexy ni sucrette y si llegaban tarde los iba a reportar amber y iba a inventar todo un cuento o eso me dijo rosayra

armin:y tu crees que ya se hayan levantado?

rosayra:no lo se seguramente no

armin:demonios cuanto tardaran?

violeta:hola rosa (acercarse a ellos) has visto alexy?

armin:hablas de mi hermano? sigue durmiendo con su

violeta:de que hablas armin?

armin:sucrette esta durmiendo en la casa con alexy seguramente no tardan en llegar

violeta:...

rosyara:pasa algo violeta?

violeta:(irse a sentar)

armin:siempre es asi?

rosyara: o nunca la habia visto asi...

entro el profesor y cerro la puerta cuando vi eso rosayra y yo solo nos mirabamos preocupados por alexy y por sucrette...bueno solo por sucrette alexy que se vaya a fregar total nadie lo quiere...

profesor:rosa y armin por favor tomen asiento

rosayra y yo nos sentamos juntos con la angustia de que aun no llegaban ni siquiera un mensaje de texto habian mandado estuvimos mirando el movil,las ventanas y la puerta toda la clase hasta que cuando estaba terminando el profesor pregunto

profesor:alguno sabe donde se encuentran alexy y sucrette?

armin:se quedaron dormidos pero vendran a las demas clases

profesor:ya veo pero lo reportare con el delegado...bueno alumnos pueden salir

rosa y yo intentamos convenser al preofesor despues de que todos salieron de que no le dijiera nada al delegado para que no le pusiera falta... rosayra me saliera un momento por que iba a poner "mano dura" al profesor no se como lo hara sin que la castiguaran bueno en eso mientras veia donde estaba la puerta del salon me dispuse a ir ala entrada de la escuela cerca de la parada ya que ahi podia esperar a los chicos...pero ninguno llegaba...que les habra pasado? 


	6. el regreso de kentin y algo mas

narra armin

los espera un buen rato cuando toco el timbre voltie una ultima vez y ahi estaban los dos corriendo mas que nunca asi a mi mientras gritaban mi nombre diciendo que esperara hasta que llegaron a donde estaba y pararon mientras respiraban agitados

armin:donde estaban joder?!

alexy:sobreviviendo a mama!

armin:que sucedio?

alexy:tomaste una foto de cuando abraze a su dormido?

armin:si pero no se la di a mama

sucrete:no pero la subiste ala nube?

armin:si ahi guardo todo

sucrette:no lo vuelvas hacer amber encontro la foto y mando algunos alumnos incluyendo a la madre de ustedes alguien de los estudiantes debio haverla encontrado y se la mando por red social

armin:y que les dijo

alexy:como mama ya sabe algo que tu y yo sabemos no tuvimos muchos problemas

armin:su lo sabe

alexy:aun no

sucrette:saber que?

armin:algo luego hablamos de eso

alexy:bueno pero la cosa es que ella habia puesto que yo me acoste con sucrette y eso no paso

armin:tranquilo hermanito

sucrette:hablare con nathaniel para que hable con amber y para que no crea que hicimos eso me acompa as alexy?

alexy:si

armin:que se me olvidaba...ah claro rosayra tiene mi psp y esta con el prefesor! (irse corriendo)

sucrette:bueno vamos hablar con nath

alexy:claro

narra sucrette

bueno iba caminando con alexy mientras opinabamos que podiamos hacer al respecto cuando vi que un chico que no habia visto por el instituto antes con facha de la armada me miro y se acerco a mi mientras me miraba muy encantadoramente y alexy aun se percataba de eso asi que seguia caminando conmigo

?:hola su cuanto tiempo?

intente consentrarme en recordar su rostro solo mis amigos me llamaban su bueno al menos sabia como me llamo o me llaman por aqui...

?:no me recuerdas no es asi (reir) soy yo kentin el pededor que siempre te seguia recuerdas?

sucrette:no eras un perdedor (sonreir)

kentin:jeje gracias linda me alagas pero que te parece ya estoy de vuelta

sucrette:(sonreir)me parece bien te habia extra ado mucho ken

kentin:por favor llamame kentin el viejo enano al que decian ken a muerto

sucrette:comprendo (sonreir) descuida

kentin:siempre tan compresiba (despeinarla) por cierto quien es tu amigo?

me habia olvidado por completo de alexy por la emocion que sentia al volver a ver a kentin pero tampoco note que habia parado de hablar cuando lo mire estaba viendo a kentin un poco rojo no se por que seguramente es pena por que no conoce a mucha gente

sucrette:se llama alexy

kentin:(extenderle la mano)un gusto

alexy:amm... si.. (tomarle la mano un poco timido)

kentin:y que hacian por aqui los dos?

sucrette:la foto! nathaniel! se me olvio! corre alexy! (irse corriendo con el)luego hablamos kentin

ketin:adios su

sucrette:(ir con nathaniel)nath hasme un favor

alexy:habla con amber por favor

nathaniel:su sabes que te apoyaria pero no puedo creer lo que paso entre tu y tu novio pense que no eras de las chicas que piensan en eso tan jovenes

sucrette:que hice? y que novio?

nathaniel:amber mando una foto donde tu y alexy estaban muy juntos en la cama

alexy:viejo es enserio? tu tambien caiste?

sucrette:nath dejame te explico fui ala casa de alexy pero a jugar videojuegos con armin entonces

alexy:entonces se hizo muy tarde y mi hermano el lerdo la invito a dormir y solo hay una cama en el cuarto dormimos los 3 juntos

nathaniel:hiciste un trio con los gemelos?

alexy y sucrette:callate y escucha!

nathaniel:...

sucrette:alexy mientras dormiamos DE DORMIR NO TENER SEXO! se puso asi armin saco una foto en plan broma de eso pero la subio el muy idiota ala nube y amber la hackeo e invento ese chisme

alexy:rogamos que le digas algo a tu hermana

nathaniel:ya veo...bueno intentare hablar con ella descuiden me da gusto sabes que no lo hayas escho su

sucrette:(sonreir)

alexy:bueno tenemos que irnos tu amigo te estaba esperando no

sucrette:descuida lo vere en clases

alexy:si tu lo dices..(irse con ella)

-en clase pero antes ya se que el maestro es faraize pero le pongo farres por que yolo-

entre con alexy al salon y todos empezaron a susurrar cosas y violeta me veia con cara de desepcion kentin era el unico que sonrio al verme entrar asi que me sente con el y alexy con violeta ya que no habia muchos lugares

kentin:hola (comiendo galletas)

sucrette:hola

kentin:quieres?

sucrette:No gracias come tu

kentin:supongo que te hare caso jeej

sucrette:jeje

narra violeta

solo miraba a sucrette un poco enfadada sabia que alexy era el unico chico al cual tome confiansa e incluso me gusta quiza no lo dije pero era de notarse...ella me conoce...pero ahora se estado apegando mucho a ese chico nuevo kentin quiza se conocen pero no entiendo como esta tan feliz hablando con el si recien se acosto con alexy...no creo que su sea de esas...que hablo claro que lo es me robo a mi chico!...voltie a ver alexy y el parecia estar mirando al chico nuevo creo que igual se impresiono con lo de su...bueno eso creo lo raro es que le despegaba la mirada

violeta:alexy?

alexy:(seguir viendo a kentin sonrojado)

violeta:esta bien?

alexy:si estoy bien (seguir viendolo)

profesor:alexy ven por el examen por favor

alexy:(seguir mirando a kentin)

profesor:alex...

alexy:(seguir igual)

profesor:ALEXY!

alexy:eh que? (caer de la silla)auch..

violeta:estas bien?

alexy:x.x si estoy bien

profesor:alexy el examen

alexy:reprobe?

profesor:solo ven por el!

alexy:de acuerdo (pararse e ir por el)

profesor:y ya deja de mirar a sucrette y a kentin

alexy:(sonrojado)si profesor

creo que lo que dijo amber no fue un simple chisme se podia notar apenas el sonrojo de alexy ya que lo tapaba con el examen mientras caminaba asi su asiento y al parecer recordo lo que hizo con su y se sonrojo de seguro es eso si claro que lo es

alexy:(acomodar su silla y sentarse)

narra kentin

asi que mirando a mi sucrette no? ya veremos si sigue asi despues de una breve "charla" con el mucho me ha costado tener el amor de su para que un chico venga y me la arrebate...esto no se quedara asi antes muerto que su amor llegue a funcionar ella es mia y que le quede claro


	7. ¿de que quieres hablar?

narra violeta

veia como rosayra se iba con sucrette a casa ya que ellas salian temprano este dia al igual que peggy y lysandro pero bueno ahora ellas no se intrometerian entre mi relacion con alexy que por cierto no habia visto en todo la ma ana asi que empese a busarlo por todo el instituto pero no encontraba sali al patio y vi salir a kentin del gimnasio mientras pasaba su brazo por la boca con cara de asco asi que pense que quiza habia amenazado alexy de nuevo y el estaria ahi asi que fui a ver si estaba ahi y si el estaba sentado apoyado en la pared pero tenia la mirada perdida y un poco sonrojado nunca pense decirlo de el pero parecia un idiota...me acerque a el lentamente esperando que notara mi presencia pero no fue asi solo miraba a lo lejos y asi que me pare cerca de el

violeta:alexy?

de repente reacciono y se asusto por mi presencia en verdad estaba en la luna no habia notado que estaba ahi

alexy:me asustaste violeta!

violeta:que estabas pensando?

alexy:nada nada

violeta:sabes que si entre al gimnasio y no notaste ni si quiera que estaba ahi

alexy:solo no te vi (pararse) y ya

narra alexy

haaay a vecez violeta empieza a interrogarme por todo ademas no se como decirle lo que paso a una chica como ella que siempre esta pegada a mi y casi no me deja respirar

violeta:vamos dime

alexy:pero si te estoy diciendo que nada

violeta:acaso no me tienes confianza

lo que no le tengo es paciencia a vecez .-. siempre esta de preguntona y habladora llega el momento en que cansa escuchar sus cosas es mi amiga y tambien se que le gusto y lo hace notar la verdad sucrette era mas discreta tanto que besaba a otros chicos bueno ellos la besaban a ella...pero ahora la verdad no se ni quien me gusta por que han pasado tantas cosas que...pff hay que pensar

violeta:alex te estoy hablando

alexy:amm...yo

*suena el timbre*

alexy:las clases! si las clases es que estaba pensando en la tarea es que armin se quedo con mi libreta vamos corre!

pff nunca pense estar tan feliz por escuchar el toque de la campana para entrar a clases estos dias en los que rosayra no esta la verdad me aburro mucho no tengo con quien charlar que me entienda y violeta me gusta estar con ella y los temas que habla pero sin tan solo me soltara el brazo un momento o se callara un segundo seria mejor para mi...la ultima vez en quimica hice algo mal y armin no paro de gritarme y todo por violeta...

violeta:espera alexy

alexy:luego nos vemos tengo que ir por mi librete (ir corriendo)

no me preocupe en dejar a violeta ahi no queria que me agobiara hoy tanto no con lo que recien acaba de pasar...fue fue raro pero lindo...aquello que paso me puso tan confuso tan raro ya no se que hacer solo entre a clases para poder tratar de escabullirme de violeta un rato...

-en la casa de rosayra-

narra sucrette

vine con rosa un rato a su casa seguramente me quedaria a dormir tiene tiempo que no vengo a su casa el mismo tiempo que no eh hablado con ella me sente con ella en el suelo y empezamos hablar sobre una ida ma ana de compras ya que ella pensaba hacer una fiesta lo cual sonaba bien

rosayra:y que te suena la idea?

sucrette:es muy buena me gusto

rosyara:que bien su oye dime una cosa

sucrette:que?

rosayra:te sigue gustando alexy

sucrette:hay rosayra otra vez con eso?

rosayra:vamos se que te sigue gustando

sucrette:rosa me guste o no no tengo posibilidades

rosayra:pero su..

sucrette:rosayra es gay en que idioma te lo digo

rosyara:entiendo...no quize molestarte

sucrette:ya perdon...pero si si me gusta aun

rosayra:pues me alegra por que quizas si tengas posibilidades hermanita

sucrette:desde cuando me llamas herma...espera que dices?

rosyara:es que hay te gusta alex no puedo contenerme tengo que gritarlo (Sacar la cabeza por la ventana)a sucrette le gusta...

agarre a rosa de la bosa y la hice asi luego tropeze y las dos nos caimos al suelo y reimos por lo infantil que nos veiamos por andar jugando con eso pero bueno luego nos sentamos

rosayra:es que alexy me habia dicho que lo habia pensado y quiza le gustes

sucrette:(sonreir) que bien ahora podre...hay no

rosayra:sucede algo?

narra rosayra

vi como de un momento a otro la felicidad de sucrette se le borro de su fragil rostro y como empezo a caminar ala ventana un poco cinfundida para mirar al exterior no sabia lo que pasaba

rosyara:Su?

narra sucrette

estaba tan feliz por haver oido que alexy me queria pero...yo estaba con armin su hermano y no era justo enga arlo despues de lo que paso en el agujero cuando nos quedamos encerrados...fue muy lindo de su parte ademas que en su mirada se notaba honestidad no sabia que hacer...era un dilema amoroso

sucrette:recuerda que estoy con armin rosayra y despues de lo que paso entre el y yo

rosaya:tienes razon pero tienes que decirselo alexy sabes

sucrette;lo se espero tener agallas para hacerlo

rosayra:y si los 3 vamos ma ana?

sucrette:esta bien (sonreir)

rosayra:va ser un buen dia yo lo se!

sucrette:tu dices muchas cosas no? (reir)

rosayra:(lanzarle una almohada)

sucrette:oye!

estuvimos jugando un rato con las almohadas rosa y yo hasta que anochesio y me fui a casa para que ma ana mi tia me dejara ir ala fiesta y ahi poder pasar la noche llegue a casa, abri la puerta y vi a kentin hablando con mi tia luego me vio a mi se dirigio asi mi y me dijo

kentin:su podemos hablar?

sucrette:que esta pasando?

kentin:vine hablar

sucrette:claro vamos al cuarto

estaba asombrada por la visita inesperada de kentin asi que fuimos al cuarto para hablar en privado para que mi tia no se metiera en cualquier asunto importante y le dijiera a mis padres

kentin:dime por que lo hiciste con armin?

sucrette.q-que?

como demonios se habia enterado no creo que armin o rosayra le hayan dicho dios no se que hacer solo me congele 


	8. alexy y kentin actúan muy raro

narra kentin

estuve hablando con sucrette un rato en las clases ansioso por que tocara el timbre y pudiera amenazar a esa larba que quiere con mi chica y encima el muy imbecil solo volteaba a donde estabamos sucrette y yo...se que aun sucrette no es mi novia pero pronto lo sera yo lo se...toco el timbre y todos salieron de salon tranquilamente del salon bueno unos se quedaron charlando

rosayra:su!

sucrette:hola rosa

rosayra:quien es tu amigo?

kentin:kentin un gusto

rosayra:rosayra dime rosa

sucrette:el es un amigo se habia ido ala armada pero volvio

kentin:lo hice por ti linda

sucrette:(Sonrojarse leve)

rosayra:que lindo es tu novio

sucrette:eh? que? el no es mi novio

rosayra:bueno pero hacen una hermosa pareja

ketin:(Poner su brazo detras el cuello de sucrette abranzandola y sonriendo)

sucrette:(sonrojada)

rosayra:me gustaria tener un amigo asi

sucrette:jeje

mientras abrazaba a su le bese la frente y despues vi al insecto que se iba saliendo y una chica de pelo purpura que venia asi nosotros asi que mientras su platica con sus amigas yo iria a advertirle al mocoso

sucrette:que lindoo kentin

kentin:jeje si bueno su tengo que ir hacer papeleo...y esas cosas no veremos luego?

sucrette:claro

rosayra:vendras al parque con nosotras?

kentin:si todo sale bien quizas si

violeta:hola chicas

kentin:bueno no las molesto mas adios

sucrette y rosayra:adios

sali del salon y camine donde estaba el mocoso hablando con otro que se parecia mucho a el en el pasillo sin decir nada mientras caminaba lo tome del brazo y segui caminando hasta llegar a los vestidores donde no habia nadie entre y lo agarre de los brazos poniendolo en la pared

alexy:...(sonrojado)

kentin:ahora no hablas verdad? te comio la lengua el gato o que?

alexy:q-que esta pasando?

kentin:necesito hablar contigo..se que recien me conoces pero aun asi

alexy:...(sonrojarse mas)a-asi?

kentin:vi la foto sobre tu y su! acaso quieres meterte conmigo o que?...

narra alexy

me sonroje notablemente al oir eso acaso yo le gustaba? empeze a ignorar un poco lo que decia solo pensaba en lo lindo que era pero hace apenas me conocio y creomque le gusto...  
eso...es lindo al fin soy correspondido

alexy:(cerrar los ojos y alzar la cara intentando besarlo)

kentin:(verlo)que te sucede?! (aventarlo al piso)

alexy:eso no era lo que querias? (sonrojado)

kentin:claro que no!

alexy:dijiste que si queria metermen contigo

kentin:no en ese sentido!

alexy:(sonrojado)

kentin:eres un idiota! (irse asotando la puerta)

me quede sentado ahi en el suelo tumbado con el corazon partido en dos..me ilusione muy temprano recien lo habia conocido pero en verdad era muy lindo para ser chico la mayoria no era como el no con esa sonrisa tan hermosa...bueno de momento deberia cuidar a mi unica amiga antes de que supiera que soy gay no se lo tome tan mal...

-en el pasillo-

narra sucrette

estaba hablando con rosa y violeta y ella al parecer estaba molesta o triste o algo de esas dos emociones convinadas en una sola pero con un toque de desepcion solo hablabamos de ropa hasta que ella metio otro tema

violeta:oye su

sucrette:dime violeta

violeta:tu y alexy son muy amigos verdad?

sucrette:bueno es buen chico y la verdad me cae muy bien

violeta:si es buen chico

rosayra:admitelo viole te gusta

violeta:bueno la verdad si..pero me rompe el corazon que mi amiga se haya acostado con el!

sucrette:de que hablas?

violeta:di la verdad!

sucrette:violeta te juro que yo...

no pude terminar lo que iba a decir por que alexy me abrazo de un costado sin dejarme mover los brazos me alzo sonriendo como nunca lo habia visto

alexy:su!

violeta:creo que eso contesta mi pregunta (irse)

sucrette:violeta espera!

violeta:no quiero intervenir entre su amor! (irse al gimnasio)

alexy:(sonreir)te extra e su

sucrette:alexy que pasa?

alexy:somos amigos solo soy amable

kentin:que fue lo que te dije peliazul!

alexy:(bajar a sucrette)uh?

kentin:(agarrar a kentin de la camisa y acercarse a su oido)ella es mia y lo voy a probar (soltarlo)

narra kentin

solte alexy por miedo a que intentara besarme y me agarrar a sucrette de la cintura y la bese ella al parecer le gusto ya que se dejo que la besara

sucrette:(sonrojada)

narra sucrette

ketin me agarro y me beso solo cerre los ojos aunque por dentro estaba sorprendida solo me deje llevar por su beso ya que sabia que tenia tiempo y a os que el me amaba y seguramente queria hacer esto pero cuando abri los ojos vi la mirada de alexy y armin viendo sorprendidos pero ala vez desepcion...solo bese a ketin unos segundos mas y me separe despues de que me di cuenta que estaba besando a un brabucon que molestaba a mis amigos ademas que recorde cuando armin intento besarme...ambos chicos no merecian ese trato tan malo de ketin

kentin:que pasa su pense durariamos mas

sucrette:(mirar a alexy y armin)

armin:(mirar a otro lado y irse)

sucrette:(ir ayudar a alexy a levantarse del suelo)estas bien?

alexy:solo me duele un poco la cadera por el golpe pero no es nada

sucrette:kentin por que lo empujaste?

kentin:no tolero que estes con otro chico

sucrette:alexy es mi amigo y tengo muchos otros amigos que son chicos kentin

kentin:los mismos que me molestaban hace dos a os no?

sucrette:ya olvida eso..

kentin:quiero que seas mia sucrette

akexy:ya deja de acosarla tanto!

voltie a ver la alexy al oir esas palabras que salian de su boca y pude observa que estaba molesto y en su rostro se veia claramente su enojo jamas habia visto de esa manera a alexy...el me estaba protegiendo...

alexy:ya dejala un rato en paz y no me importa si me vas a golpear pero no dejare que le hagas da o a sucrette

kentin se sorprendio y se fue por la puerta de la escuela ya habian terminado las clases solo mire alexy que aun se le notaba lo molesto en el rostro asi que solo lo abraze

sucrette:gracias alex

alexy:(abrazarla)no dejaria que nadie te hiciera da o

sucrette:gracias...  



	9. la confesión de alexy

narra sucrette

paso un rato y kentin estaba tan humillado que no quizo ir al parque en su lugar vino alexy con nosotras siempre que alexy y rosayra estaban juntos no paraban de hablar de ropa era gracioso ya que alexy para ser unchico sabia mucho de ropa estaba casi al nivel de rosa creo que hasta sobre salia del nivel de rosa jeje...todos nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un arbol

alexy:me encanta estar con ustedes chicas

rosayra:me alagas alex

sucrette:me gusta tenerlos como amigos

rosayra:awww

alexy:abrazo?

sucrette:abrazo! (abrazalos a los dos)

alexy:jeje

rosayra:abrazo

sucrette:(separarse)

estuvimos hablando un rato sobre la escuela y haciendo burlas de nosotros mismos unos a otros hasta que paso un rato y seguiamos conversando pero en eso me percate de que mi tia venia asia nosotros caminando sonriendo

tia aghata:hola su donde has estado todo el dia?

sucrette:aqui con mis amigos tia

me sorprendio demasiado que mi tia no haya dicho nada sobre la llamada de anoche ni por que estaba con un chico que era alexy siempre se sorprende y lo interroga un millon de vecez...bueno solo eso falta que haga

rosayra:hola se ora

tia aghata:hola rosa como has estado?

rosayra:bien se ora gracias

tia aghata:su no habias dicho que tenias un nuevo amigo

sucrette:no crei que fuera necesario

alexy:(extenderle la mano)es un gusto se ora mi nombre es alexy (sonreir)

tia aghata:(tomarle la mano)un gusto soy la tia de sucrette

alexy:(soltarle la mano)es un placer

tia aghata:oye su por que no le dices a tus amigos que vayan ala casa? casi nunca van solo te quedas de vez en cuando con rosa

rosayas:siii ya no me acuerdo ni como es el cuarto de su

alexy:esta bien

sucrette:si tia al rato vamos

tia aghata:la llave esta debajo del tapete voy a salir a trabajar bueno adios que se me hace tarde (irse)

sucrette:jeje adios

rosayra:si iremos a tu casa wiii

gustaria conocer tu habitacion tu ya conociste la mia

sucrette:jeje si

rosayra:jeje esperenme ire por algo de tomar (ir al cafe saltando)

alexy:te espero

sucrette:yo igual (recostarse en el arbol)

alexy:(agarrarle el celular a sucrette)mira lo que tengo

sucrette:oye no seas asi (subirsele encima y tratar de tomarlo)

alexy:tu ganas tu ganas (darselo)

sucrette:jejeje

alexy:(reir)

cuando estaba encimada en alexy no pude evitar ver su sonrisa la cual me causo una rara sensacion no se por que ni por que lo hice pero me acerque a su cara y lo bese cuando 


	10. ¿por que no se hablan?

narra rosayra

ya ah pasado un mes y sucrette y alexy no han cruzado una sola palabra mi siquiera la mirada y si se lleguan a mirar voltean a otro lado o al suelo a los segundos de cruzar una peque a mirada no se que habra pasado ademas que desde que alexy y yo fuimos a casa de su eso empezo a pasar y ella esta ahora mas con kentin y a vecez con violeta no me entere ni que paso esa noche cuando ellos dos aun se quedaron despiertos viendo el celular...un dia me decidi por completo y pense que seria buena idea ir hablar con armin ya que lo eh visto hablando mucho con alexy y el debe de saber que paso entre esos dos ademas que si hablo con alexy seguro y no me dira nada o cambie de tema como lo hace a vecez cuando no quiere hablar de eso como las tareas o si estudio para los examenes...fui como una ninja a buscar a armin que estaba en el agujero de las escaleras asi que entre a por el...pero cuando entre vi que estaba con alexy asi que quise dar media vuelta pero

armin:hey rosa

rosayra:(dandoles la espalda intentado irse)dime

armin:no te ocultes ven aca

rosayra:(ir con ellos)que pasa?

alexy:amm...armin nos vemos luego tengo clase de quimica hoy le toca a mi equipo adios (irse)

rosayra:oye armin

armin:si?

rosayra:sabes el motivo por el cual alexy y sucrette no hablan?

armin:desgraciadamente si...quieres saberlo?

rosayra:pero claro

armin me conto sobre lo del beso fallido de alexy y sucrette pero tambien sobre lo de alexy el era al parecer gay bueno eso explica por que sabia tanto sobre ropa pero creo que sucrette realmente le gustaba por que estaria bien que no hablaran un dia o dos incluso una semana pero llevan un mes

rosayra:no sabia..

amrin:pobre su

rosayra:debe estar muy apenada

amrin:la verdad y honestamente yo quiero mucho a su pero ahora es el momento menos adecuado para decirselo

salte de felicidad por alas palabras de armin era todo lo contrario a lo que el pensaba claro que es el momento preciso para decirselo a su ademas si le gustaba alexy seria lo mismo con armin ya que son gemelos

rosayra:estas loco? es el momento perfecto para decirselo

armin:tambien era el momento perfecto cuando su beso a mi hermano no?

rosayra:bueno es que no sabiamos que el era gay

razon...lo voy a pensar si?

rosyara:si te decides le dire que te vea aqui

armin:gracias rosa (abrazarla)

rosayra:(abrazarlo)

mientras abrazaba a armin de tanta felicidad no me fije bien pero calleron unos papeles junto con unas libretas al agujero despues oi la voz de sucrette diciendo que se le habian caido las libretas vi que bajo y que se me quedo viendo como armin me abrazaba luego subio apenada con sus cosas y yo fui tras ella mientras gritaba su nombre

rosayra:su espera!

sucrette:que pasa rosa no estabas con tu novio?

rosayra:su sabes que el no me gusta

sucrette:no lo se la verdad no lo se pero se que si sabias que alexy era gay

rosayra:que? claro que no recien me entere por armin

sucrette:mentira

rosayra:ve al agujero despues de clases armin quiere hablar contigo

sucrette:sabes que quiza no vaya ire a tomar algo con kentin

rosayra:si te decides solo ve si?

sucrette:de acuerdo rosa

rosayra:adios

me fui y entre a clases dejando a sucrette con la idea en la cabeza espero que vaya para que igual podramos volver a ser amigas como antes pff tod un dilema por un par de gemelos...bueno entre ala clase de quimica y vi como violeta estaba muy cerca de alexy ella lo abrazaba del brazo y el solo suspiraba pero cuando alzo la mirada y me vio vi que hizo que violeta le soltara el brazo y vino asia a mi a abrazarme

alexy:rosa ayudame

rosayra;violeta no?

alexy:si, es que yo...yo...yo...

rosayra:tranquilo armin me conto

alexy:te alejaras como los demas no es asi?

rosayra:para nada es mas pienso ayudarte con violeta para que no pase como con su

akexy:(abrazarla mas fuerte)ese la mejor amiga que pueda tener

rosayra:(sonreir)

alexy:y tambien me podrias ayudar con su? es que eh estado refelxionando y...quiza ella me guste un poco

rosayra:que?!

dios ambos gemelos les gustaba sucrette ahora que voy hacer ni si quiera me siento cerca de ella en esta clase no le puedo decir algo o no se solo no se le explique alexy que primero iriamos una ala vez y que primero empezariamos con violeta...el acepto con placer me sonrio y se fue...pff al menos pude evadir lo de hoy y que armin se encontrara con sucrette pero no se como ayudar a alexy el es mi amigo no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados tambien lo tengo que ayudar...hay es tan complicado los lios amorosos de los amigos pero jamas conoci uno sobre sucrette a ella solo le interesaban los examenes e ir de compras de vez en cuando...claro ir de compras puedo juntar al dia siguiente a alexy y sucrette en una ida para comprar ropa es una gran idea sii...paso la clase y me quede sentada escondida en las escaleras esperando que los chicos estuvieran ahi los dos juntos ahi primero vi a armin entrar y minutos despues a sucrette ninguno de los dos se fijo de mi presencia asi que cerre la puerta del agujero de la escalera y me fui corriendo la verdad es que ya era un poco tarde pero no importa

narra armin

estaba con sucrette hablando cuando de repente se cerro la puerta yo corri a intentar abrirla pero no se podia la cerraron por afuera y no podiamos salir de esa manera nos quedarias aqui hasta que el chistosito que hizo esto nos abriera o hasta que nathaniel se de cuenta

armin:mierda no puedo abrirla

sucrette:ahora que haremos? 


	11. toda una noche junto a ti

narra armin

armin:quedarnos aqui hasta que alguno se de cuenta de nuestra presencia

sucrette:(sentarse en el suelo)no lo puedo creer moriremos aqui

armin:claro que no (sentarse a su lado y sacar su consola)tengo mi psp

sucrette:pero no veo enchufes por si se agota la bateria

armin:lo se...pero podemos usarla mientras tenga (sonreir) ven sientate en mis piernas asi podremos jugar los dos si nos turnamos

sucrette se sento entre mis piernas y empezamos a jugar la consola un rato mientras solo esperaba el momento adecuado para poder decirle lo que yo sentia asi ella bueno todo se oscurecio un poco y despues de unas horas la consola se apago ya no sabia que hacer me congele por que yo pense que pasaria mucho tiempo antes de que mi mejor amigo muriera luego recorde que el subnormal de alexy habia roto el jodido cargador y por eso no pude cargar la consola todo por su experimento para ver si aguantaba al agua maldito imbecil

sucrette:perdon se le agoto la bateria no queria agotar la pila a tu consola armin disculpa

armin:(sonreir)tranqila su estare bien sin la consola

sucrette:estas seguro?

armin:claro estoy contigo

sucrette:(sonreir)

ella se rescosdo en mi pecho mientras seguia sentada entre mis piernas asi que empeze acariciarle el pelo mientras me miraba tan tiernamente que me enamoraba cada vez mas y mas asi que no pude soportar y tome valor para decirselo

armin:su...te amo

sucrette:(sonrojarse y pararse)armin

armin:(pararse)no te queria molestar (mirar a otro lado apenado)

narra sucrette

armin recien me habia confesado su amor por mi pero yo igual lo amaba asi lo bese mientras tenia los ojos cerrados podia sentir su sonrojo y empeze a cariciar su mejilla suavemente con mi mano ...lo estuve besando un rato hasta que el empezo a jugar con mi lengua y el con una de sus manos me empezo a masajear el trasero la verdad no le di importancia y lo segui besando con mas intensidad cada vez mas y meti mi mano por debajo de su camiseta para acariciar su abdomen

armin:que frias estan tus manos

me decia armin entre las breves pausan del beso que haciamos para respirar y seguimos besandonos cuando mientras con una mano me abrazaba manteniendome apegada a el con la otra la metia lentamente debajo de mi pantalon tocando intimidad por atras y acariciandome el trasero mientras ala vez rascaba un poco yo sentia placer y entre el beso se podian escuchar mis gemidos bueno despues de que saco su mano se separo del beso lentamente mientras veai que un ligero hilo de saliva que nos conectaba el me abrazo y me dijo al oido

armin:te gusta?

sucrette:s-si

sin pensarlo tome su bufanda y se la quite creo que eso fue o un error o algo bueno por que hizo que armin me quitara la blusa y empezara a tocarme mas y a besarme el cuello mientras yo lo abrazaba no me habia fijado que el me habia puesto contra la pared yo solo me dispuse a meter una mano por la parte de enfrente de su pantalon tocando suavemente su entrepierna pero el solo sonreia sonrojado al ver lo que hacia saco mi mano y empezo a quitarse la ropa e igual a mi...ya sabran lo que paso despues eso...armin y yo al final de todo lo terminamos haciendo y la verdad para ser mi primera vez lo disfrute en vez de que me doliera solo fue un leve dolor que casi no sentia ya que me tomaba de la mano y lo hacia suave para que no sintiera dolor...despues nos vestimos y nos quedamos dormidos mientras estabamos sentadosuno abrazandonos uno del otro...al dia siguiente desperte y armin aun estaba dormido asi que decidi despertarlo besandolo

armin:(despertar y separarse)buenos dias

sucrette:buenos dias

armin:(sonreir y besarla)

mientras besaba a armin me separe rapido al oir que se abrio la puerta era nathaniel preocupado

nathaniel:chicos se quedaron aqui todo la noche no es asi?

armin:si alguien no jugo sucio y cerro la puerta

nathaniel:bueno salgan las clases estan por empezar y las perderan

armin:vamos su (sonreir y tomarla de la mano)

sali con armin del agujero y luego agradeci a nath por havernos abierto la puerta y dejarnos libres bueno despues entramos alas clases del profesor farres...armin y yo se podia decir que somos novios pero no se aun sera momento de decirle a alguien...  
lo que si estaba segura era de perdonar alexypor haverlo echo sentir culpable todo este mes creo que fui un poco cruel con el solo por que no me quizo besar...ademas el seria de los primeros en enterarse tarde o temprano que yo y armin estamos juntos...pero intente buscarlo con la mirada y no lo encontraba supuse que estaba en el ba o o se le habia echa tarde asi que me sente en mi lugar que se supone que que estaba alado de kentin pero tampoco estaba asi que rosayra aprovecho la oportunidada sentarse conmigo no podia dejar de sonreir desde que se sento

rosayra;se te declaro

sucrette:si

rosayra:y cuentame que paso?

sucrette:creo que seria mejor pregunta que no paso (sonrojada)

rosayra:te beso?

sucrette:mas que eso mira ven acercate

narra rosayra

pege la oreja a su cara para que me dijiera y me conto que ella y armin lo habian echo ya no se como juntarla con alexy pero lo intentare no me rendire ayudare a mis amigos a estar juntos y mas alexy y sucrette que son unos verdaderos amigos para mi asi que quizas no hoy pero ma ana ire de compras con los dos...pensandolo bien no eh visto alexy en todo el dia que le habra pasado? espero que no sea nada malo...finalizo el dia y me fui con su a mi casa para hablar con ella un rato ademas de que se quedara a dormir para que podamos hablar mas rato asi que fui a ver a su tia para pedir permiso ella acepto y despues fuimos a mi casa para hablar un rato sobre lo que pasa en su vida amorosa...


End file.
